Holy Random!
by Chaos herself
Summary: Inspired by a game, 10 songrelated drabblets about variing topics and different APH characters including pairings await you. Starring: Ludwig, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Ivan, Alfred, Athur, Francis, Natalia, Feliciano, Antonio.


**_Hi, everyone!_**

**_My first submission in this fandom is inspired by 'clever song meme', which I read some weeks ago. The game of shuffling my playlist and writing whatever comes to mind within the lenght of the random songs that pop up sounded quite funny. _**

**_So I gave it a try and I definitely enjoyed it. It was also a bit challenging, because I'm quite poor at speed writing. However, I'm quite astonished looking at the result: I didn't know I could write this much promptly about variing characters and situations within such a short period of time. Also, the mixture of songs is quite-...well, it's strange. And the drabblets don't necessarily refer to lyrics - what you find here is just what came to mind first._**

**__****_Disclaimer: Neither APH and its characters nor mentioned songs below belong to me. _**

**_Reviews are always welcome._**

**_Enjoy. :)_**

**_Chaos_**

**1. Unsere Rettung – Oomph! (Ludwig - WWII)**

He knew exactly where this would lead to. He waited patiently, his flails at everyone wished to be seen as the burning signals, they were. How he longed for the bloodshed, the dreadful slaughtering to end! To be ended!

Actually, he prayed for that moment to come, while his entire body, his people ached and yarned and suffered, silently bleeding hard when choked by the lurking shadows of his past few years. The horror, he had caused and he blamed himself for the most, had to be ended soon by them, who mistook him to be cruel by choice!

He'd be saved too, eventually. And he'd welcome it secretly.

**2. Stahlherz – Fiddler's Green (Gilbert/Elizaveta)**

Silently he watched the rain pour and soak up in the fabric of her heavy dress and dripping from her long streaks. Angry, exhausted emerald eyes focused hatefully on him. It made him feel cold-hearted as he had nothing left to respond in this prolonged quarrel, he was getting tired of. It was useless: she had always loved the other man and he had missed his chance by cruelty, had lost her affection and crushed her heart as easily as a sharp smash from her frying pan had hit him. He just turned around and left her out there in the cold heavy weather like an abandoned dog. No guilt in that, though. He was way too awesome to bother anyways.

**3. Never – Angel Dust (Ivan)**

Walking the path of darkness in solitude, he watched the shadows in the falling snow creeping towards him: they were tremendous monsters from the past haunting him ever since, driving him insane. Huddling up in his scarf and clutching his steel pipe he hurried on, huffing heavily. His confused mind rushed to decades of bloodshed, of hunger and icy cold winters on his way back home. Gritting his teeth and with clenched freezing fists he faced red traces on the snow-covered landscape before him: he hurried there, towards the crack of dawn and the slight warmth of sunlight, bathing his tickling cold cheeks in the soft red and golden gleaming break of the new day.

**4. Crownless – Nightwish (Gilbert/Ludwig: 1848)**

Great Gilbert laughed sneeringly at that weak attempt of Ludwig's rampaging people: He would never submit to those lame daydreaming scholar fools, huddling up and scheming his downfall in Frankfurt. A union like that wouldn't happen at all: rather Ludwig'd stay crownless, for Gilbert's reign would be blessed by god and dearly never chosen by people, he didn't even care for! For his little brother, it had to be a great slap in the face, though, he figured…but his awesomeness didn't mind at all.

**5. Bring me to life – ****Evanescence (Ludwig/ Trizone: Alfred, Arthur & Francis)**

With a sharp gasp he opened his eyes, was still on thin air as he had felt the punishment hammer him down. His entire body hurt from battle – it was torn and shattered: he'd thought to die out there, he'd hoped for escaping what he had done… Ashamed of himself and heart-hurt he found himself lying on the ground as he came to – but not only at the boots of his victorious opponents, but pulled to his feet by three comforting warm hands, stretched out for helping support, facing one broad heroic smile, a lewd grin and a grim serious beam: they also had come to shake him, wake him up from this nightmare and guide him to a new life of penance on a righteous path back to sunlight. He weakly smiled back, took their hands and got up again.

**6. Find my way – P.O.D.**** (Natalia/Ivan)**

She loved him from the bottom of her heart – just he kept on ignoring, evading and running from her urge to be with him! But she'd never give up confessing her utter love and proposing and pressing and molesting and seducing, until he finally once would give in: she knew, she still had a long way to go, till that very day would come and he would embrace her with the same deep love, she felt for him! However, until then she'd patiently wait and be there, if he found his way into her arms. She felt, utterly convinced of it, they'd unite someday for sure! He could not keep running from her forever…

**7. Simple and Clean – Hikaru Utada**** (Arthur/Alfred)**

They had been together, once upon a time. But harshly he had to let go: the one he cared for the most struggled free from his tender loving embrace to independence, celebrating that horrible day every year, not noticing the sour feeling causing in his chest. For the memory brought up still hurt: he'd grown up so damn fast! He'd never admit, but he silently had wished them not to part then: the now taller, amazingly handsome grown one had never ever heard him mutter these desperate sweet, longing words under his shaking breath those days.

At present, daily life had come to a change: they actually had become friends by now, being uncomplicatedly simple towards each other and acting all straight and clean – which irritated and annoyed him most. Nothing was like before and he couldn't help wanting him to be understood, his numerous subtle actions of hidden affection to be seen through and been answered.

Perhaps, his independent child wasn't that grown up at all to realise how much he still cared! And it annoyed him being mistreated like that. Stupid idiot, he was!

But then again, a look at those sparkling sky blue eyes and the unshakable smile showed him: it was enough, if they faced the unknown future together and there was no need to pronounce the feeling of 'I love you' to each other. He saw it, he felt it: they both were the same.

He knew then, they'd be happy together always ever after…And that was the one true sweet fairy tale of his own.

**8. Draw me – Sonata Arctica**** (Feliciano: Ancient Rome)**

With a quick glance he looked up at the old picture on the wall. His playful smile ceased as he outlined with his eyes the features of the strong, famous man he looked up to that much: silently he started drawing.

Fresh paint was spilled anew on the former blank canvas as he stroked the brush smoothly to and fro, forcing the colours gently to the figure of a human face and a strong built well tanned body under gleaming and solid armour, a cape fluttering impressively behind him in an imagined softly cooling breeze on a heated day, sword in hand, as he dreamt the outline of the life his handsome, admirable grandfather had led those days: how glorious he was, standing there on a rock watching his splendid lands with the pride and dignity of a grand warrior and emperor in his eyes. But his image included also the memories of fears and terrors, his ancestor must have had to overcome in order to become the man he had been: in his grandfather's eyes a glimpse of pain and sorrows might be seen by close watching.

He very well could be called a coward and not the brightest light in the world, but he indeed was a good observer with a wide, passionate heart and a great talent in drawing: his pictures told stories, broad and wide and overflowing lively with feelings.

You just had to listen to them by watching and you would see the world through his innocent eyes…

**9. Liam – In Extremo**** (Antonio)**

Waiting at the docks he watched the waves of the ocean with deep yearning sighs erupting from his lips with every flush of spray against his shores. How he wanted to leave with them once again, going on a journey to unknown places on one of his ancient beautiful sailboats, meeting new people and discovering things at the far other end of the world as he used to do once in the name of god and his long gone empire. It was the age of colonisation back then, the age of inventions and the race to the discovery of the sea route to India.

Nowadays, only space was left to discover: the seas of earth had left no new places for him and he would not be the naval power under great white sails with the imperial crest printed on them again. Age of wooden caravellas and conquestadores was long gone and lost in the past and would never come back!

The tempting scent and tune of the ocean would still make his heart cry and ache for going on adventurous sailing trips, though…

**10. Sailor Moon – Sailor Moon**** (Alfred)**

Without any doubt, he was the hero: fighting for the good and justice was his destiny after all. It was his duty, saving the world and destroying evil with all his might and he was damn proud doing a great job, as he did!

He felt it everyday: he could create a world of fulfilled American Dreams, world peace and McDonald stores even on mars, so his little green friends up there were also able to enjoy lots of hamburgers! He would protect what was dear to him at all cost and everyone just had no choice but acknowledge his overwhelming awesomeness then. For he was not only a hero, but a super hero far greater than Superman or Spiderman or Captain America themselves: He was their inventor after all…There were no limits to achieve his goals, awesome as he was! For he can!


End file.
